martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Ring
General Term Interspatial Ring (空间戒指 kōngjiān jièzhi) – a magic ring with a pocket dimension inside it. With a mere thought, the owner can store items inside it and retrieve them at will. Depending on the novel, there may be some restrictions – for example, the size of the storage space might be limited or the ring might only be capable of storing certain types of items.Items & Weapons * Storage Treasures (储物法宝 chǔwù fǎbǎo) – a generic term for items similar in function to Interspatial Rings. Some novels, for example, may have Bags, Belts, Gourds, and other objects which also have magical storage spaces inside them. Martial World A spatial ring is a handy tool of the martial world that could store any item, material, cultivation methods, practically anything! It can be considered as a fundamental asset to a martial artist because it helps carry things with you. And the space rings that supreme elders use are those that could even hold life! Thus, having a spatial ring was essential to anyone. For an ordinary spatial ring, there was a miniature space locked within it. This space could be called a minor dimension, but the truth was that it was far worse than a true minor dimension. Creation The creation of a spatial ring is shrouded in mystery. It is assumed that when someone has some understanding of the laws of space, basically touching upon the laws of space, one can create the most generic space ring. By adding the laws of space in an item, creating a small space, one can store items in that specific item. It wasn’t an easy task to forge a spatial ring. Because of this, a spatial ring was often much more expensive than a treasure of the same grade. Holding Life A characteristic of a spatial ring was that the space within a spatial ring wasn’t able to hold life. Moreover, it was highly unstable. Depending on the quality of a spatial ring, the space within would collapse after hundreds or thousands of years. But when a spatial ring is added with the Concept of Space - Spatial Genesis, then a minor world would be contained within a spatial ring. This type of spatial ring had the ability to contain living beings. This was the essential difference between a common spatial ring and one created with Spatial Genesis. This special type of spatial ring could contain a medicine garden, meaning that a martial artist could carry a medicine garden with them. Thus, any types of medicinal plants they found could instantly be placed inside this medicine garden. This sort of treasure was something a common alchemist of the lower realms could only dream of. Empyrean Spatial Rings An Empyrean spirit treasure level spatial ring had an inner space as broad as a miniature world. Empyrean spirit treasure level spatial rings were still exceedingly rare because refining such an object was extremely difficult. It possessed an extremely stable inner space and could hold extremely large objects. References Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:33 Heavens